Sad Dreams
by xx6skittles6xx
Summary: Jasper and Bella discover Edward and Alice's secret love life and it in turn pushes them together. See who ends up with who in the end... ExA, JxB..


As Bella sat on her bed sobbing she kept asking herself the same question over and over again. _Why?_

She had thought she had lost her mind when she walked into Edward's room yesterday. She had been on one of her rare visits to the reservation and came back early because she wanted to surprise Edward. The way it turned out, she was the one getting the biggest surprise. But who wouldn't be surprised to find their (ex) boyfriend and (ex) best friend in bed together?

When Bella had stumbled up the stairs out of excitement and clumsiness she had heard the faint squeak of bed springs but had brushed it off, assuming that it was one of the married couples in the house. But when she swung open Edward's bedroom door with the biggest grin she could muster she opened it to see him doing things to Alice that he could have never done to her because he had feared he would hurt her or possibly kill her. Now she wasn't so sure of that. Maybe it was because he had secretly wanted Alice all along and not her.

She wasn't completely aware of what happened after that, she had gone into shock and all she could remember were Edward's eyes when he saw her in the doorway and him rushing at vampire speed to shut the door in her face. She remembered yelling after that but couldn't remember exactly what was being said or who was saying it.

From there she lost all memory until she awoke lying on her bed… alone. Then all of the memories flooded back to her like a dam breaking loose. That's when the first tears had fallen.

And now, as she sat on the edge of her bed, head in hands, eyes burning and stinging from crying so much, along with an aching back from hunching over for so long. She took a peak at her clock with swollen eyes and noticed it was 10:30 a.m. She had been up for more than twenty-four hours and crying or passed out for most of them.

She tried desperately to remember what day of the week it was and finally came to the conclusion of Saturday. That meant that Charlie, her dad, would out fishing all day with Billy, his best friend, and she wouldn't have to explain anything to anyone anytime soon. She wouldn't know what to say even if anyone was there asking her.

I'm not sure exactly how long she sat there, but the next thing she heard was a gush of wind as someone came through her bedroom window. She didn't even bother looking up; she knew who it was from the slight scent the breeze pushed towards her caused by his entrance, and she only had one question for him, the same one she had been asking herself. "Why?" her voice was almost inaudible to her own ears though she knew he would hear her accusation in her question no matter the tone or level she used.

She felt a slight pressure beside her on the bed and she cringed away from it. She wanted an answer no matter how much it hurt her. She had to know why he would do that to her, even if the answer pushed her far beyond repair.

"I'm sorry." Was all he had to say; he didn't even sound the least bit sorry to her. In fact, he probably wasn't and to her he had no reason to be. She always knew the relationship was too good to be true, even after she saved his life in Italy, he never really wanted her; just wanted something to play around with. And yet she still didn't let it pass that he still didn't answer her question; only avoided it.

She cleared her throat and winced as another ache started to pulse through her body, adding to the much bigger ache of her heart. She cleared her throat again and spoke. "Why?" Her voice was clear and assertive, to the point, despite the dryness.

She wanted to look him in the eye and intimidate him into telling her but she couldn't out of fear that if she looked at him sobs would consume her again and she would crumble.

This time she didn't wait for his answer quite as long as before; she voiced her question again. This time she was screaming at the top of her voice. "Damn it Edward! Why?!" She mentally flinched when she said his name but she hoped he hadn't noticed.

His only response, yet again, was "I'm sorry." And he left her room the same way he had entered. This time when she was left alone the tears wouldn't, or couldn't, come anymore. Bella just sat on her bed and stared at the wall with dry eyes.

Hours must have passed but Bella just sat there, unable to move or even drift into unconsciousness. But when she heard a knock on the front door downstairs, she nearly jumped out of her skin. She made slow motions to get up and go see who was there.

When she unlocked the door and pulled it slowly open, it took her a delayed moment to realize who was standing in her doorway was. Her mind had a hard time processing why the blonde vampire, who rarely looked, much less spoke to her was there.

But once Bella's eyes moved to meet his she could tell… _He knew._ She stared at him for a few minutes before his name finally came to her and she spoke to the very patient man before her. "Jasper." She spoke his name with a quivering voice. "Why did they do it?" He didn't have time to answer her before he noticed her emotions going neutral and her eyes started to roll back in her head as she began o fall backwards.

Jasper caught Bella in his arms right before she hit her head on the floor. He lifted her back up to place her on the couch. Once he had seated himself into the chair next to her he began to think of how to answer her question as the images from yesterday flowed back to him.

He had gone out for a hunt since he knew Bella might be over later that night after she got back from visiting the pack. Everything was going well until Jasper stepped foot into the house. He knew that almost everyone was out of the house.

Carlisle was working double shifts at the hospital since there had seemed to be more serious car accidents lately. Esme was out looking for new paint colors for the house since Emmett had been complaining lately how boring the beige walls were. He had tagged along, dragging Rosalie with him. That left Edward and Alice alone together. This confused him as to why he could hear a bed squeaking from Edward's room, smell Alice's arousal, and sense both of their sexual tension.

His first thought was that Bella had come home really early, Alice was pleasuring herself in their room, and Edward had finally given into Bella from hearing Alice's thoughts about sex. But when he took a deeper whiff of the smell of the air he couldn't smell Bella's arousal nor could he sense her emotions.

As he walked slowly, and I mean slow even for a human pace, up the stairs he wanted to just turn and run and never face what he knew was coming next. He stepped to his right, looking down the hallway towards Edward's room. The door wasn't even closed.

His feet carried him to the stop where he knew he didn't want to go as he turned his head to see Alice on top of Edward staring at him. Her eyes grew wide and she slid off of Edward and the bed to approach him.

He made no motion to move as his small, pixie-like wife stepped toward him. But when she reached out to touch him she started to speak. "Jazz, I can…," she never finished her sentence because while she moved so slow, trying not to startle him, his body was tensing for action.

Before he could register what was happening he had slapped her across the face. Jasper didn't even apologize for the mark he had just made across her flawless appearance; he just turned on his heel and ran.

He had spent the next few hours wandering around the forest treaty line. Jasper had considered stepping over the line and willingly let the wolves attack him, but he thought he should at least make sure Bella was okay first. And when he had reached her doorstep he could feel her heartache and had known that she had already found out.

As his thoughts came back to the present he noticed Bella's eyelids fluttering open. "Bella?" he called her name softly, trying not to startle her. "Jasper?" She sounded so sad it tore at his heart, or what was left of it.

"I'm right here Bella. Are you okay?" She tried to sit up so that she could see him but was too weak and gave up quickly. "Yeah. I guess… what happened?" He quickly explained to her how she had fainted and how he had placed her on the couch to let her recover. She nodded remembering.

"Jasper?" Again with the sadness; he wasn't sure he could handle being here much longer without breaking down himself. "Yeah Bella?" She made another effort to sit up but quickly failed. "Can you help me up?" He stood and walked over to her, placing his hands underneath her back and pulled her into a sitting position on the couch.

She grabbed his shirt and clung to it, smelling his sweet scent. She had never been this close to Jasper before and she slowly realized why. Edward had warned her before, time and time again, that Jasper was the most dangerous of the Cullens. And at this very moment Bella was starting to question everything that Edward had ever said to her.

She didn't care if Jasper was going to eat her right now. It would make her feel better to rid herself of the pain. Jasper flinched as Bella's agony hit him even harder and he crashed down beside of her. He tried sending calm waves toward her and it seemed to work slightly. Her face wasn't contorted as bad and she looked semi okay for the moment. But he knew it wouldn't last long.

He felt guilty now for coming. He had only made it worse for Bella by being here. He felt like he needed to soothe her somehow and the only way he could think of was to hug her.

As Jasper wrapped his arms around Bella she became intoxicated with in his rich, delicious scent. She couldn't help but notice that it was even nicer than Edward's in some ways. The pain in her chest felt like someone trying to put a stake through it. She grabbed onto Jasper's shirt and pulled him closer, trying to get lost in his scent.

Jasper noticed that Bella was clinging to him and he couldn't help but look down to see how cute and content she looked, holding onto him like that. His waves of pleasure rolled off of him and onto Bella as she sighed, content in his embrace and scooted closer, gripping tighter to him.

Bella wanted to be as close to Jasper as possible. He made her feel better and he didn't object when she tried to climb onto his lap. Jasper noticed as Bella tried to swing her legs over his so that she could curl up on his lap. He put his arm under her knees and swiftly moved her there, cradling her.

He sighed in contentment and placed a kiss on Bella's forehead. Jasper suddenly remembered all the warnings Edward used to give him when he thought about how delicious Bella smelt. He hadn't even noticed her nice floral scent until just now as he laid her head on his shoulder, her breath tickling his neck lightly. He couldn't help but notice how curvy Bella was now that she was that close. _No,_ he thought to himself._ I can't do this now…_

But as night fell, he was broken from his thoughts as he heard Charlie pull into the driveway and noticed Bella had drifted off to sleep on his lap. Jasper noticed the remote lying beside his left leg. He quickly turned it on to a television show that he had previously watched a time or two and turned the volume slightly above normal human volume but not quite loud enough to wake Bella.

He heard the door click open and shut and then Charlie's footsteps coming through the hall. Jasper acted as if he were merely watching t.v. as Bella slept on his lap, not acknowledging Charlie's presence. "Bella, who's…?" Jasper had never officially been introduced to Charlie before but he had seen him enough times that Jasper had thought he might recognize him.

_Nope._ "Who are you?" He turned his gaze to Charlie and sent a calming wave toward him as he explained. "I'm Jasper Hale. Edward's brother. Nice to meet you, sir." Jasper extended his free hand for Charlie to shake, the one that wasn't holding Bella upright against him.

"Ah. Another Cullen kid. I see. Where is your brother?" Jasper frowned and put his explanation as simple as possible. "He and Bella had a fight with our sister, Alice, and I came here to make sure she was okay.

Bella had silently awaken during Jasper's explanation of what happened yesterday and was suddenly grateful to him for explaining so that she wouldn't have to later. She heard her father's footsteps go into the kitchen and Bella's eyes suddenly popped open and she gave Jasper a quick kiss on the cheek.

He smiled down at her and whispered in her ear. "Would you like to go somewhere with me tonight so that you don't have to be questioned by your father once I leave?" Bella looked slightly confused for a moment but soon realized that Jasper could probably sense one of Charlie's emotions as curious and expected lots of questions.

Bella nodded her head and stood. "I'll go tell him that I want to stay over at Angela's cause I need girl time and that you'll be driving me." He smiled and nodded as she walked into the kitchen, pleased that she wasn't afraid of going with him.

"Dad?" Charlie turned to face his daughter and she could see the questions about to spill over when she spoke. "Do you mind if I stay over at Angela's tonight? I need some serious girl time after my fight with Edward today. I've already called and asked and she said it was okay."

He looked slightly unhappy that she would be leaving and that his questions would go unanswered for a while longer but he nodded and gave her a small smile. "Sure Bells. Go ahead." She nodded and proceeded to go upstairs to pack her overnight bag.

As Bella opened her bedroom door, she should have known that someone would have been there but it still mildly surprised her to see Jasper sitting in her rocking chair and her bag packed on the bed. She made a sad attempt of a smile and grabbed the bag as she turned toward the sad looking vampire in the corner.

"Where exactly are you taking me Jasper?" He looked up at her question and smiled mischievously. Though Bella could see that it didn't touch his eyes it still frightened her slightly. "You'll just have to wait and see." He could sense her fright but saw her nod anyway and head out of the bedroom to tell her father they were leaving.

Jasper quickly jumped out the window to go sit in his car to wait for Bella. Bella slowly walked down the stairs and noticed Charlie sitting on the couch, absorbed in a game on t.v. She rolled her eyes and spoke. "Dad, I'm leaving now. Jasper is driving me there and I'll call you in the morning to tell you what time I'm coming home. Okay?"

Charlie shrugged. "Sure Bells. See ya later." She could tell he wasn't really paying attention but at this point she really didn't care as she opened the front door and walked to Jasper's car. As Bella climbed into Jasper's big, black Escalade he got a big whiff of her scent and had to turn away for a moment to keep control.

"Ready Bella?" he asked, trying to concentrate on getting to his spare apartment he had started renting after Bella started coming over more and he thought it smart to have a place to stay in case he needed to get away from the temptation.

Bella wondered exactly where they were as Jasper pulled into the parking lot of a nice set of apartments about half an hour after they had left. She looked over at him with a confused expression until he started to explain.

"I have an apartment here for emergencies. I figured we could say here tonight. Is that okay with you?" She smiled and nodded. She had never been alone with Jasper before and she hoped nothing went wrong while they were here. Jasper opened Bella's door for her and offered her his hand.

She took it and he helped her out of the big SUV and started walking toward his apartment, guiding Bella with him by pulling her along by her hand. Jasper opened the door and nudged Bella through. She placed her overnight bag on the floor by the door and went to investigate.

**(A/N: hope you guys liked it.. I was just writing out of boredom and decided to post this to see if you liked it so far.. review and tell me ur opinions.. if I get more than 5 reviews I'll post again.. ty. 3 M.)**


End file.
